The Duo
by Emerald Sage
Summary: When they were five, Percy and his twin sister Taylor were captured by Kronos's men. Percy managed to escape, but his sister wasn't that lucky. Now ten years have passed, so what happens to brother and sister when they meet again? ON HOLD 4 NOW! SORRY!
1. Prologue

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO!!! IM NOT RICK RIORDAN!!!

Prologue:

"Taylor!!!" he yelled. He was only five years old. Two men separated him from his twin sister Taylor. His sea green eyes shone with fury. He was not one to get angry, but when he did, no one wanted to be in his path.

He punched the man, hard. The man displayed a look of sheer shock at the five year old's strength before he was knocked out. The other man whirled around, facing the five year old. Being so small, he was able to jump onto the dumpster and then onto the man's back within seconds. The man fell to the ground, collapsing from the shock of the five year old's weight.

"Taylor!!!" he cried, tears streaming down his face. His twin sister turned towards him, the man holding her turned as well. His eyes were black with hate and greed. He was tan with brown hair. He looked at his twin sister, who was his equal in every way. They looked exactly the same. Same sea-green eyes, tanned face, innocent smile, and messy black hair. They even shared the same likes. Their favorite colors were blue and green. They loved their mom, they both had dyslexia and ADHD, they both learned at the same speed, and could talk to each other in their heads. And most of all, they loved the water.

"NO!!!" the man shouted, and sent a wave of energy to the boy, knocking him down. Even as black spots danced around in his vision, he could hear his sister screaming his name. He was so mad. It must've shown on his face, because the man looked at him and quickly ran away. Five other men ran up to him, trying to catch him. Even though he was five, he was smart enough to know not to stick around. He skidded through a gap between two of the men.

He was walking since then. Begging on the streets for food. Two weeks passed before he reached Central Park. He was so exhausted that he collapsed in a bank of snow, looking at the Christmas lights. He cried himself to sleep that night. He felt hands shaking him, and he awoke quickly. He stared into the face of his mother, her face brightened, relieved, that he was okay. Stuttering, he managed to tell his mother what happened to his sister. His mother was tearing up, but she promised that they would see her again one day. He was going to make sure that would come true. Even if he didn't know it, it would come true…when he least expected it.


	2. An Unknown Helper

Percy Jackson was fifteen years old. He had ventured through the Labyrinth, saw Bianca diAngelo speak to them from the dead, fought hundreds of warriors, seen his friends die before his eyes, and saw Kronos rise in the form of Luke. It was nearly Christmas time, as he walked through Central Park, trying to remember better times. But then, he remembered something he had tried not to. Waking up in a bank of snow on Christmas morning when he was five. Crying all night and all day because he lost his sister. He had stopped walking. He was wearing a few layers of clothes on, it was very cold, and it was snowing lightly. He sat in the snow against a tree, tears welling up in his eyes, as he remembered the memory.

Those men were ruthless. They had captured him and his sister in an attempt to gain control of their powers, even though the twins had not known they had powers themselves. The man had looked at Percy and remarked that he had so much potential as a sword fighter. Percy, of course, didn't know what he was talking about at the time. Taylor was squirming in the man's grip. Percy remained completely still. All of a sudden, a giant lion appeared out of nowhere. It roared, and the man who held Percy slackened his grip a little. He glanced at the toddler, and nodded. Percy gave him a small smile and jumped out of his hands. The rest of the group gave a start and followed in pursuit, leaving a few people to deal with the lion.

Then Percy was alone to deal with all the men. Of course, he beat them easily, though the man didn't expect that. He sent a wave of energy towards the small boy, easily knocking him down. He ran out of Percy's line of vision, leaving five men behind to detain him. Percy didn't have the energy left to fight them all, the wave had taken most of it out of him. Instead he skidded through a gap in the circle, and ran out of the alley where they were, and into the open city, where he became harder to track. Soon the men gave up and went back, leaving Percy alone in the city, with nowhere to go.

Percy stood up, brushing the snow off his pants. There was a shimmer of light that caught his eye. It was a fountain.

_Your sister's fate isn't as hopeless as you assume Percy. _A voice told him. _Call her. Just say her name, and she'll appear._ It told him. He saw that there was mist surrounding the fountain. He dug through his pockets for a drachma.

"Iris, o goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering!" he said and threw the drachma into the mist. His heart was hammering.

_Just say her name._ the voice told him.

"Taylor Jackson." he said hopefully. The mist began to take a form. He saw a girl in the mist. One who looked exactly like him. She was shouting insults at the guards. Calling them names I won't mention here.

"TAYLOR!" he shouted. She gave a start and whirled to face the mist. Her face split into a grin. Tears built in her eyes.

"Percy Jackson." she said in disbelief. They both had tears streaming down their faces. Percy was normally not this emotional, but seeing his twin sister after ten years, anyone would've cried. Taylor wasn't emotional either, but she hadn't seen Percy in ten years either, especially since he risked his own life fighting all of them for her freedom. "Is that really you bro?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said, rubbing his eyes. Tears streamed down her face. She hadn't been this happy in ten years.

"Oh my gods! Percy how are you? Where's mom? Where are you? What's going on? Do you know where I am? How old are we?" she asked him all in a rapid-fire kind of way that reminded Percy of Rachel.

"Slow down Ty!" he told her, laughing. "I'm fine. Mom's at her job, waiting for Paul to pick her up." he rolled his eyes. "I hope he proposes soon. He's been trying since August." he informed her. Her jaw dropped. "I don't know what's going on, and I don't know where you are. But one thing's for sure, we're fifteen." he said.

"Fifteen?" she said in disbelief. "FIFTEEN!" she shouted. She was angry. She hadn't talked to him in _ten_ years. (**Sure I mentioned this earlier, but that was in my perspective. I know it's been ten years, Percy knows, but she doesn't…well she does now.**) Percy looked at her in wide eyes. She realized, a little late, that she had just blown their cover by shouting.

"Hey!" shouted another voice. It was male. "Who're you talking to?" he asked.

"I have to go!" she told him. He nodded, his face pale.

"I'll call you later Ty." he said, his voice a whisper.

"Bye Perce."

"Bye Ty." he said regretfully and swung his hand through the mist. He turned around and stumbled backwards. There was a sword pointing at him, and he recognized the man holding up the sword.

"We meet again Perseus Jackson." he said with a wicked grin.


	3. An Old Enemy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO!!! IM NOT RICK RIORDAN!!!

He was cornered. Five men to his right, left, and behind him. In front of him, was none other than the man who had caught the twins when they were five. Now he was standing in front of Percy with a wicked, yet triumphant grin on his face. And Percy couldn't think of a single way to wipe it off his face.

"Well, well, well." he said. Percy simply glared at him, and the sword pointed at him. "It seems I was right about you Percy. You are an incredibly skilled swordsman. But I doubt that'll help you in this situation." his grin widened. "Fast reflexes, split-second reaction time, great sense of direction," he listed, Percy's eyes widening. This didn't pass unnoticed. "Oh, it seems I'm surprising you. You didn't think I'd go back to my boss without information on you. He was disappointed when I showed up with only your sister all those years ago." Percy's expression turned into a snarl.

"You shouldn't have even been able to accomplish that." he whispered.

"Ah, but you don't understand. You two, have different talents. One, it was predicted, would be the best swordsman since the Ancient Greeks. The other, would have a skill in archery that would rival that of all the decendants of Lord Apollo and all the Huntresses under Lady Artemis. At the time, we didn't know which one was which. My boss, though curious to see what you could do in a fight, wanted to know who would be the sword fighter. After you escaped, it was clear to him that it was you. Your sister can't swing a sword, just as you can't aim an arrow. However, you can beat even the best swordsman, and she can hit her target from a range of fifty feet. Range and Meele combat, the perfect combination." he told Percy. Percy stared at him, awe struck.

He noticed this. He grabbed Percy by pinning his arms to his side. The fifteen men walked behind them. They walked through the crowded streets of New York, though no one gave them a second glance. They stopped at the opening of a small alley. The men behind them stopped, letting the two of them go in alone. Percy didn't normally get scared easily, but the cold laughter that was coming from inside the alley didn't exactly reassure him.

"I see you succeded." said a new, but familiar voice. Percy winced slightly, he knew that voice, but where from? He kicked himself mentally for not having a better memory. "Ah, but you do have a better memory Perseus." Percy flinched. He realized he knew exactly who it was. A boy with sandy hair stepped out of the shaddows. If any mortal were to look at him, they would assume it was a local college student. But most demigods knew who it was. The golden eyes told the truth. It was Kronos.

Percy wanted to attack, he knew that if he showed the slightest weakness, Kronos wouldn't hesitate. Kronos laughed, and grinned at the teenager.

"The report?" he asked the man behind Percy. Percy tensed.

"Split-second reaction time, the fasted reflexes I've ever seen, incredible sense of direction, strengthened by the water of course." he reported. It took Percy a second to realize they were talking about him. It took Kronos two, to realize that Percy was still listening. He waved his hand and Percy felt the wind rush around him. Soon, he wasn't there anymore.

****

Not bad huh? Please review!!!


	4. The Unlikely Reunioin

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO!!! I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN!!!

"Let me out of here!!!" she yelled. Of course, so random guy comes in and tells her to be quiet or he'd have to force her to. As usual she said she'd like to see him try. Then she heard another one of the prisoners say something to one of the guards.

"Do you _want_ me to kill you?" he asked the prisoner threateningly. She heard the prisoner laugh. This dude had courage, she thought.

"I'd like to see you try." he said. She froze. She knew that voice, she had heard it only hours before. It was Percy's voice. The guard left, irritated. He knew what Percy was capable of, and he didn't want to even _chance_ fighting him. If he was lucky, he would never fight Percy in his life. That's how good a fighter he was.

The lights went out, and as usual, Taylor was muttering things in Ancient Greek, trying to insult the guards as much as possible. The corridor they were in had one exit, and it was locked and on the outside, guarded. She took her chance. Her bracelet turned into a bow and her quiver appeared whenever she needed it. It never ran out of arrows. It was like Riptide for Percy. It would always reappear in her pocket. She was about to notch an arrow when she saw a bronze glow come from one of the prisoner's cells. There was a _swish_ and she saw bars bein cut off their posts. A figure walked out of the cell and placed the bars where they were supposed to be, whispering a few words in Ancient Greek that fixed the bars. He began walking towards her. She aimed her arrow.

"Easy sis! It's me, Percy!" he informed her. The bronze glow from the sword, casting light upon them. She lowered her weapon as he cut off the bars of her cell. She smirked, then exhaled in relief. He warned her to be absolutely quiet as they tried to get out of the building. Percy informed her that they were somewhere near the ocean. If they could get there, they were free. (**Look, I don't know if Percy has this amazing sense of direction, well except for on the water, but I thought it would be cool if he did. If you don't agree, plz tell me!**) She nodded.

He walked quietly towards the corridor door, motioning for her to take aim. She distanced herself accordingly. Then they heard voices, but the voices they heard were not the ones they wanted to hear.

"I assure you My Lord, they are in here!" a voice squealed. Percy motioned for them to hide. They jumped up ontop of the cells, their backs to the wall where the door was, trying to make themselves as invisible as possible. The door burst open.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Maxwell!" Kronos said, walking inside the corridor. The two stared, perplexed, at the cell they were looking at. There was no one inside it, though there had been earlier. The bars were still in place, so how did the prisoner inside escape. Kronos bellowed in frustration. Percy and Taylor smirked.

"I'd be a fool to believe that Jackson is a twin! I've been spying on him since he was a child, I've never seen this 'twin' of his! Explain that Maxwell!" he roared.

Percy and Taylor had to surpress their laughter. But it was clear to them that Kronos was frightening the guy named Maxwell so bad, it looked like he would faint.

_Kronos doesn't know about me yet, does he?_ Taylor asked her brother.

_I guess not. _Percy told her. _He doesn't think so. I didn't know he was spying on me. That's a surprise. I guess I'll have to ask mom when we get home._

_Do you think she'll know?_ she inquired. Percy shrugged. Communicating had been their worst mistake. The ceiling of the cell Percy was standing on came crashing down, taking Percy with it. Taylor nearly cried out. Percy gave an involuntary yelp as he fell. He got to his feet uneasily, just before being seized by Kronos.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked the demigod. Percy didn't say anything.

_Go!_ he told her. She could hear him in her head. It was something that came in handy. If they didn't want some popular kid overhearing a secret, or if it was a power hungry tyrant unable to listen in on escape plans. She nodded, jumped down, and ran through the door before anyone could blink. No one except Percy had known that had happened. Kronos was too focused on Percy, Maxwell was too focused on not getting blasted, and Percy was too focused on her getting out safely.

What a great brother, she thought as she ran through the familiar hallways. I haven't seen him in ten years, and when I do see him, he's risking his life for my freedom. _Just like he did ten years ago, _a voice in the back of her head said. _Shut up!_ she told it. But now that it had made itself heard, it didn't need her to tell it to stop talking. Now that would be on her conscience.

He'd been there for her when no one else had bothered. He tried to save her life from thugs they didn't even know. And he was half their size, and more than half their age, yet he had twice their courage. Of course, they didn't want to kill her, yet. They had only wanted to capture her and her brother. Of course, they hadn't managed to capture him, only her. They interrogated her, they pressed her for answers for hours. She almost broke too, but her brother's condition kept penetrating her thoughts. She had seen him on the streets, watching him beg for food just to survive and make it home to tell their mom the bad news. His concern then wasn't even for his own survival, it was telling his mother what happned. She didn't understand what it meant to be selfless at the time.

_ But he always did._ the voice told her. _Shut up! _she shouted. The people on the streets stared at her. She couldn't let her brother down, not after all he had done for her. Even if he hadn't done a single thing, she would've still helped him. _That's what sisters do_ she told herself.

_He always helped you. No matter what you did, even though you did abandon him Taylor. He was always there for you, what've you done to deserve a brother like that, huh?_ her inner voice asked her.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted out loud. The few people around her at that time of night, looked up, alarmed. One of the ladies started talking in a different language. Taylor sighed in frustration and hailed a cab. Well, I should say she _wanted_ to hail a cab. When she was about to do it, she realized she didn't have any money. She didn't even know where she was.

She was about to run into the back alleys when she heard something that made her tense. The swish of a sword. She whirled around, and she was instantly surrounded. _Way to go Ty, now you've got yourself surrounded. _She thought in frustration. _What would Percy do? _she wondered. He could always get himself away from these situations.

"Hello Miss Jackson. Nice to see you again." the man in the lead said. She glared daggers at him. He noticed this. "I would be very careful Miss Jackson, your behavior could affect your brother's condition. She froze.

"What've you done to Percy?" she asked in a hoarce whisper.

_I'm fine Taylor, don't let him play with you!_ Another voice said in he rhead. But this time it wasn't her own annoying conscience. It was Percy speaking in her head.

"You wish for proof, daughter of the Sea God?" he asked her. She didn't respond. Percy's voice penetrated her thoughts again.

_Don't say yes! He can teleport me there within seconds! _he told her. She was scared now. _Don't be scared, this is just a test. Put your amazing archery skills to the test. Pin them against the alley wall. Don't be scared to do it in public. If they catch you, it won't really matter…_ Percy stopped short. Taylor gasped.

Kronos had appeared in front of her.


	5. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thanks for the reviews.

Anyway, I know the twin thing has been done a lot, but it plays on my mind.

The reason for him not being able to do these things when he's five but not at fifteen?

He's mad, and upset. If you remember book four, you see how much power he has.

Book three, what happens when someone isults him.

Book one, what happens when someone gets him mad. (NANCY BOBFIT)

Anyway, thanks for the comments, and the critiques.

Both are welcomed.

But this is my first fan fic, so could you please go easy on me.

Thanks!

PJOFan4Ever


	6. The Decision

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO!!! I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN!!!

"Surprised?" Kronos asked Taylor. She was speechless. According to Percy, Kronos wasn't supposed to know about her. She would've been their secret weapon. But now, Kronos not only knew about her, he had her cornered. "Miss Taylor Jackson, sister to Perseus Jackson of New York City, New York. Daughter of Poseidon, the Sea God, and, of course, an amazing archer." he continued. She just stood there, speechless. Kronos stepped forward, she stepped back.

"Wh-where's P-Percy?" she stammered. He laughed, she winced.

"You wish to se your brother?" he asked. There was something in his voice, was it, happiness?

_Taylor!_ another voice cried in alarm. _Don't do it! Don't say yes, it's what he wants._ It was Percy calling a warning. Kronos laughed again.

_So little hero, you wish to speak with your sister?_ he said. The only thing was, he didn't open his mouth. He thought it, and they could hear it. Percy faltered. Kronos laughed again. He snapped his fingers. The wind began bending until Taylor was forced to close her eyes. When she opened them again, Percy had joined the group. Kronos had an iron grip on him, while his hands were bound so he couldn't try anything. She nearly gasped, but she remained quiet, steeling herself to not display her emotions, something she had a lot of trouble doing.

"Miss Jackson," she flinched, she hated being addressed formally. "If you wish to see your brother again, you will come with us." he said. He made it fully clear that he would carry out his threat. He drew his scythe and kept it next to Percy, only inches away from him. She gulped, so did Percy, but his eyes were locked on her.

_What should I do Percy? _she asked him, hoping for an answer that would help her decide. What he did shocked her. He gave her a small smile.

_Do what you think is right, don't let me influence your choice. _he told her. She looked at him, trying to imagine her running off and Kronos sparing Percy, but she knew that she had to make her stand there. Kronos wouldn't spare Percy if she ran off. Then again, there was a very slim chance he would spare the two of them if she went with them anyway.

"Choose girl." he said, loosing the evil smile. His hand reached for the scythe, she took a step. They looked at her.

"C-Can I'I say something to P-Percy, privately?" she asked. Kronos looked at her. The men disappeared into the shadows, not in view of the twins. Kronos took off the ropes from Percy and took a step backwards where he could keep them in view. Percy stepped forward. They hugged each other. "I'm so, so, so sorry Percy. It's just, I h-have t-to. I c-can't let everyone down. They d-don't even k-know me. Am I making the right choice Percy? Please, you're the only one I can trust enough to make this decision, but I'm scared to ask because it's about you." she forced herself to say, tears streaming down her face.

He smiled, and she knew that's the best thing about having him as a brother. He would always make her smile. Even if she hadn't seen him for so many years, she still remembered those days. She had lost her favorite necklace, and he had made her another one out of a silk ribbon he found in his mother's dresser. It turned out that silk ribbon had been one of her old college dresses. They were both beet root red that day. But she didn't get mad, she laughed and gave them cookies. She giggled at the memory.

"Blue satin necklace. Mom's old college dress." he whispered. She laughed, he smiled. "Don't let me influence your choice, sis. Only you can decide." he told her. Her smile faded, she looked serious.

"I can't choose to leave you Percy. You're my twin brother." she said, tears in her eyes.

"You can't choose not to." he said softly. She started sobbing quietly. She hugged him again.

"I suppose I have to choose. You're not going to give me an option, are you Percy?" she asked him. He smiled and shook his head, his messy black hair looking shaggy, like it always did.

Kronos looked directly at them. He stepped forward and grasped hold of Percy's shoulder. Percy looked up, then he looked at his sneakers. Kronos dragged Percy backwards, leaving Taylor to make a decision on her own. The men hadn't returned, giving Percy a sense of confidence. Kronos hadn't tied his hands, Percy felt his pocket for Riptide. It was there. He clutched desperately.

"Well?" Kronos asked. Percy drew Riptide out, keeping it behind his back, still in pen form. Taylor's heart was hammering, she could feel it pounding against her chest. She wished she could die right there and then, the pain of having her brother killed for her freedom was pain she couldn't bear. But Percy wouldn't let her say no to her freedom, he was willing to sacrifice himself for her to have liberty.

_Freedom is priceless, sis. You're being offered it here. _Percy told her.

_This time there is a price, bro. This time it's you. I don't want you to get hurt, but I want my own freedom. I don't know what to do. _She corrected him.

"Well?" Kronos asked, a little more forcefully. She inhaled, she had made her decision, whether Percy liked it or not.

"I've made my decision." she said hoarsely. They both looked at her, Percy's green eyes shinning. Why? She asked herself, why me?

Kronos waited, his eyes fixed on her. Percy looked at her, and then he nodded. In a split second, she had fired an arrow from her bow. The result: Chaos.


	7. The Chase

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO!!! I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN!!!

Chapter 6:

Kronos didn't notice her flying arrow until a second before impact. He pulled his hand up to catch the arrow, unintentionally freeing Percy. Percy ran out from under him, grabbed his sister's arm and ran down the streets of New York City.

"Do you even know where we're going?" she asked him desperately. Sneaking a glance backwards. Kronos was running fifty feet behind them at full speed. His men were right behind him. "FASTER!!!" she shouted. Percy nodded. They took off at full speed. A moment later, it started to pour.

"Perfect!" Percy told her. She looked at him inquisitively. "We're children of the Sea God. We can control the water, and it makes us stronger." he explained while speeding up. She nodded quickly. The water hit them. They could feel themselves getting stronger, strength coursing through them. They sped up. They would've broken the high school track record, that's how fast they were going.

Percy chanced a look behind them. Kronos and his men were specs against the background. They ran another few miles before they stopped. When they did, they couldn't see Kronos at all.

"That-was-close." Taylor said, panting. Percy was too tired to even speak. He just nodded. She looked at him curiously.

"How'd you know what I was going to do?" she asked him. Once he got his breath back, he looked at his sister, smiling.

"I would've done the same thing. Considering we're alike in almost everything (weaponry being the exception), I guessed you would try that. I took Riptide out incase you did." he smiled at the awe-struck look on his sister's face. "Come on, we've got to get home. If I know Paul (which he did), he'd be pondering a way to propose to mom tonight. It's her birthday(**okay, I don't know when Sally Jackson's real birthday was, so I put it around Christmas time. So far, there's no real date for this story, except for around Christmas time.**)." he said, trying real hard not to laugh. Taylor sniggered a bit. Then, a voice made them both freeze.

"I want them found! They are close by, I know it." a male voice said. It was the man with brown hair and dark eyes. The two pairs of green eyes found each other, and with one glance, exchanged one crucial message.

_Run._


End file.
